Season 4: Smuff
by brycewade1013
Summary: Part of my KP Smuff Universe. Certain episodes with smuff scenes added to the mix. Major Lemons and spoilers. (smuff is a cross between smut and fluff) Leave your suggestions in the comments.
1. Episode 1: Scene 1

**Episode 1: Ill Suited**

* * *

 **Scene 1: Playin the Field**

"You do me proud Ron Stoppable, by just being you." Kim Possible said with a smile, loving the hug she and her boyfriend were wrapped around in. They were celebrating Ron breaking the Middleton all rushing record at last night's football game. Ron wanted to prove that he didn't need Kim's super suit to help him get on top of the high school food chain, to prove that he was worthy of being a cheerleader's boyfriend, no matter what other people thought about him.

"Yeah!" Ron said, breaking the embrace. He never thought that running like a coward would lead the team to victory last night. But, he proved to do the impossible, just like Kim. "Who knew my mad running away skills would have real world applications." Kim softly giggled at that before Ron's coach and principal, Steve Barkin pulled him in, wearing a stern look.

"Too bad you had to go and cheat your way onto the team. Cheater…" Barkin hissed at Ron. Ron looked at Kim, knowing that it was probably her that told Barkin what happened. _Hey, I forgave you for stealing my battle suit, but your cheating can't go unnoticed._ Kim thought, trying to send Ron a message by wearing a frown and an arched eyebrow.

Ron nodded at Kim, and faced Barkin. "Does this mean I don't get to be the quarterback anymore?" Ron asked, hoping that Mr. Barkin wasn't gonna kick him off the football team, much less expel him for cheating. He wanted his senior year to be the best year of his life, and the last thing he needed was getting kicked out of school and being separated from the girl of his dreams.

"It's called disciplinary action!" Barkin said. "It's what we coaches do." Ron looked at Kim with pleading eyes, wanting her help to save him from Barkin's wrath. All Kim could do was give a sympathetic frown. _Sorry Ronnie. I know we're a couple, but sometimes you got to deal with the consequences of your actions. Like I did on Halloween._ Ron knew by Kim's frown that she couldn't help him.

"Awww, man." Ron whined, expecting his punishment to be huge and either painful, or embarrassing. With a tough but fair principal like Barkin, no good deed goes unpunished.

"That's right! I want you to think about what you've done..." Barkin started to yell. Ron cringed, expecting to be expelled or get detention for life. But what Barkin said next surprised him. "...when you're playing as the new Middleton running back!" Barkin was in a smile when he said those words. Ron smiled too and looked at Kim, who was also smiling. _See Ron? You do everyone proud by just being you._

"You mean I still get to be on the team?" Ron asked hopefully. He now had a good feeling that this school year was gonna be the best year of his life. He was dating his dream girl, who was at the top of the food chain and the most popular cheerleader, and now he was now an official school athlete. _Man. I'm dating Kim, the girl of my dreams, and now I'm a football star._ Ron thought to himself. _If The Rock appeared here in person, I must be dreaming._

Barkin leaned in closer, wearing a stern look once again. Like always, no good deed goes unpunished in Barkin's book. "Talk to me after 20 laps." Barkin said. Ron thought that Mr. Barkin wanted him to run on the football field. He was about to go there when Barkin pulled him back again. "Save your running for game time." Ron sighed as he knew what Barkin really meant. He then got into a crab position and started crab walking.

"Thanks for letting Ron on the team, Mr. Barkin," Kim said with a smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't try to do anything stupid like cheating again." Kim then thought about it for a moment. "But I can't make any promises, with Ron being Ron." She then glanced over at Ron doing his crab walks and giggled. _Teenagers,_ Barkin thought. _Hopefully once they turn 18, their hormones will subside._

"I understand, Possible." Barkin said. "I do want to thank you for telling me about Stoppable's cheating though. I was almost ready to expel him before you used that puppy dog pout on me to let him stay on the team. He makes a great running back." Kim giggled some more at Ron's crab walking. Barkin then faced Kim with a stern look on his face. "But, that'll be the only time you used that heartbreakingly, adorable pout on me. Got it?" Kim nodded. "Good. Get to class."

The red headed teen turned one last time to see Ron still doing his crab walks. Kim smiled and went inside the school to head to class. _Ron, sometimes you're too brave for your own good,_ Kim thought to herself as she walked the halls. _I wanna do something special for you to take your mind off of those painful crab walks._

* * *

"19..." Ron said, counting his last laps around the football field as Barkin watches on. _Man, this is brutal!_ Ron thought to himself as he started his 20th and final lap. _Just one more lap to go._ "...and 20." Ron then collapsed onto the field with exhaustion. _Man, it's almost like being on The Challenge._ Ron then sat up and faced Barkin. "That's 20 laps, Mr. B. Am I still on the team?"

"Well, I take it that you learned your lesson, so yes. Welcome to the team, Stoppable!" Barkin said with a smile, shaking Ron's hand. Ron smiled to himself as he was still breathing heavily from all those laps. "Now you better get to study hall before you miss the bell."

"Oh man! I can't be late!" Ron said, grabbing his backpack and running back into the school to make it to study hall. He was able to squeeze into the door before the final bell rang. "Made it." Ron then took his seat, and groaned as he still felt his muscles cramp. _Why did Barkin had to put me though that?_ Ron thought to himself. He then felt a familiar presence, rubbing his shoulders. Ron smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Kim release all the tension.

"Had a rough time on the field, Ronnie?" Kim asked sweetly.

"If only you knew." Ron said before smiling again as Kim massaged his shoulders. "This is nice..." Ron was almost lost in his own world when he remembered something. "Look KP, I'm sorry I misinterpreted you and Monique's conversation. And for stealing your battle suit. And for using it to cheat my way onto the football team. And for putting your life in danger."

Kim giggled softly as she leaned into Ron's ear. "All is forgiven." Kim whispered. Ron smiled as he heard that. "And to really show you that I forgive you, I'm gonna do something extra special this weekend, just for you."

"No Kim. I appreciate the thought, but you don't have to go through any trouble. I'm happy with what you can do. And what you're doing right now." Ron said with a smile as Kim kept rubbing his shoulders. Kim blushed at Ron being modest.

"No arguing about this one, Stoppable. I'm doing something extra special for you this weekend, and you're gonna love it." Kim said with a seductive grin as she pushed down on Ron's shoulders.

Ron just sighed happily. "OK. You win. So, what you gonna do for me?"

"It's a surprise." Kim then gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek before continuing the massage.

* * *

At the Middleton Mall, Kim made her way through the food court till she caught her best friend Monique, testing out her new _iPhone._ "Hey Monique," Kim said with a smile, approaching her table. "Is the _iPhone_ as ultimate as I said it would be?"

"Girl, I'm never going back to my old celly ever again." Monique said. She and Kim giggled at that. "So, how are things going with Ron? Did he get any flak by Barkin for cheating?"

"Yes and no. He's gets to be the running back, but Barkin made him do crab walks as punishment" Kim said. The two girls laughed at that. "I'm so proud of him. He really stepped up in his own special way. I wanna do something special for him this weekend."

"Like take him out to a dress up meal?" Monique asked.

"As much fun as that would be, I was thinking something that me and Ron never done before." Kim admitted. "Something that involves a little risk."

"Risk?" Monique asked with a fake gasp. "Who are you and what have you done to Kim Possible?"

Kim just giggled. "Seriously Monique. Me and Ron have been going out since May. We've been a cute and sexy couple. And I'll never forget our first time..." Kim flashed back to the night when she and Ron finally lost their virginity to each other. Kim seduced him into coming over while her parents and twin brothers were away. When Ron entered the room, he found Kim wearing a naughty black dress that she was sure he would love. One thing led to another, and finally, they did on Kim's bed. Kim snapped back to reality. "Anyway, what's life without a little risk or being just a tiny bit mischievous?"

Monique just smiled slyly. "Girl, you're more right than ever. And lucky for you, I have the perfect idea to spice up you and your man's love life." Monique pulled out a set of keys. Kim gasped as she recognized those.

"Are those Barkin's keys?" Kim asked, shocked. Monique just shrugged, still smiling slyly. Kim then turned angry as she thought that Monique stole them. "Monique! You know how much trouble you could get into with him?!"

"Girl, chillax." Monique said. "First off, these aren't really Barkin's keys. They're a copy of them." Kim breathed with relief when her BFF told her that. "Second, Bonnie gave them to me."

"Bonnie?" Kim asked, confused. "Why?" Kim couldn't believe that her rival would give her BFF a copy of Barkin's keys.

"Well, she had Brick's locksmith uncle made these so she and Brick could sneak into the school during breaks and on weekends to, 'play the field'." Monique said, using that phrase in a suggestive tone. When Kim got the phrase, she just laughed hard. "Yeah. It's funny and dirty. Anyway, now that Brick's on to college, he gave these to Bonnie, who then gave it to me. Just in case I wanted to hook up with James Fregler."

"Oh that's right." Kim said, remembering that football guy that Monique had a crush on. "But, what's this got to do with me and Ron?"

"Your family is going out of town this weekend, right?" Monique asked. Kim nodded. "Well, since no one would be in school on Saturday, not even the teachers, you could lure Ron onto the field in your uniform and seduce enough to..." Monique jingled the keys as Kim puts two and two together.

"I don't really know about that Monique. It's really dangerous and stupid." Kim said in a doubting tone.

"Kim, almost no one is outside on Saturday. They're stuck inside eating sugary cereal and watching mindless cartoons." Monique said. Kim arched an eye brow, indicating to Monique that while Ron was 18 he liked to do those things too. "No offense to Ron. Besides, you were the one who wanted to do something risky, right?"

Kim thought about it for a while. _Doing something like this could get me expelled and grounded. But, I did say I want to do something that involved a little risk anyway. Monique has a point. After all, what Barkin and the rents don't know won't hurt them._ Kim then smiled. "Give me those keys." Kim said.

"That's what I want to hear." Monique said with a grin as she handed the keys to Kim. "So, how do you plan to seduce him onto the field this Saturday?"

"I have my ways..." Kim said with a mysterious smile, flashing her Kimmunicator.

* * *

Ron was asleep in his bed next to Rufus on early Saturday morning, wanting to do nothing but sleep in and watch cartoons while eating cereal when his cell phone rang, waking him. "Man..." Ron groaned as he sat up to answer his cell. "It's 7:30. Who calls at 7:30 on a Saturday?" Ron then picked up his cell and answered. "Hello? Who's calling me? And couldn't it wait till later today or tonight?"

"Stoppable!" Barkin's voice yelled through the other end. At least that's what Ron thought. Barkin's voice was enough to get Ron fully awake. "Where in the world are you?! Practice starts today in half an hour!"

"Half an hour?" Ron said, shaking off the sleepiness from his voice as he knew that he didn't have practice on Saturdays. "But it's Saturday. We don't do practice on Saturdays."

"Who's the coach here Stoppable?!" Barkin asked. "I want you on the field in 29 minutes or you could kiss your running back jersey goodbye!"

Ron shuddered at that. He didn't want to be kicked off the team now, not after all the crab walks he's done. "I'll be right there, Coach B!" Ron said, hanging up his cell and rushing to his bathroom to get ready. He took a quick shower and got into his football uniform. Once he went downstairs, he saw Rufus holding up a box of his favorite cereal, _Lucky Charms._ "Sorry little buddy! I got to get to practice in 18 minutes or I'm off the team! Bye!" Ron rushed out the door and ran to school. Rufus was confused when Ron said he was going to practice on Saturday. He then shrugged and opened the cereal box himself, drowning him in a sea of cereal and marshmallows.

* * *

Ron then made it to the school and rushed to the football field with two minutes to spare. "I'm here Coach B! Let's get practice..." Ron said, expecting to find Barkin and his team there, but when Ron made it to the field, there was no one in sight. "...started?" Ron looked around to find someone, but found no one. "Where is everybody?" He thought it was strange for Barkin to call him early in the morning and not be here. "I knew practice wasn't on Saturday!" Ron growled as he thought that he's been pranked. "I could be in bed right now watching cartoons! Those stupid prank calls! Why did they have to pick a worse time to fool me?!"

Ron turned to leave before he heard an all too familiar voice say, "Oh Ron..." Ron then turned around to see a smiling Kim wearing her senior cheer uniform, looking seductively at him from the bleachers.

"Kim?" Ron asked, now even more confused about the whole thing. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in or something?"

Kim just giggled at Ron's cluelessness. "You cutie..." Kim said, sweetly. "Come over here..." Kim waved for Ron to join her.

"OK." Ron said with a smile as he walked to the bleachers and sat down next to Kim. "Man, I had a weird start this morning. First, Barkin called me to tell me that I was supposed to be at practice today. Then, I come here to find out there's no one here." Kim giggled softly. "Kim, why are you giggling?"

Kim then laughed. "It was me, silly." Kim said with a grin. Ron's eyes went wide at that. Kim prank called him to come out to the football field? "I told you I wanted to do something extra special for you this weekend. And since my parents and brothers are away, and no one would think to come to school on a Saturday, we could have a little time to ourselves right here. Doing all sorts of naughty things that would get us in detention..."

Ron was able to put two and two together and smiled. "Oh...you naughty, KP." Kim giggled as Ron started to kiss his lady on the lips. After a few shorts kisses, Ron became curious again. "But, how did you get in here anyway?" Kim replied by jingling Monique's copy of the school keys in Ron's face. "Are those Barkin's keys?"

"A copy of them, actually. Monique gave them to me. It's a long story." Kim said, sparing Ron the details.

"Oh, OK. And I must say you did a great impression of Mr. Barkin. How did you pull that off?" Ron asked with a smile.

"With this." Kim simply said, pulling out the Kimmunicator. She then pressed a button and spoke into the microphone, changing her voice into Barkin's. "Stoppable, are you falling asleep in class again?!" Ron was speechless for a while until he started laughing alongside Kim. "Wade hooked it up. I can change my voice into 20 different people. Even Shego. But enough about that. Let's get to the fun stuff..."

"Oh. I know what you mean..." Ron said with a grin before leaning in and giving his lady a full on kiss on the lips. Kim closed her eyes as she got lost into the world of sweet pleasure. Such a risk doing it on the school football field. Out in the open. But luckily, no one would even know. Kim moaned as Ron moved his kissed down Kim's neck. She loved it when her man made her feel so good. Ron continued to kiss her neck as he trailed his hands to Kim's chest, playing with her breasts through her cheerleading blouse. Kim pushed him away playfully.

"I got something to show you..." Kim said with a smile. She then stood up and slowly removed her skirt. Ron was expecting to see a new pair of panties Kim bought. But his mouth dropped when he saw that Kim wasn't wearing any panties. She giggled at Ron's shocked expression. "You like what you see?" Kim turned around and bent over, showing her bare ass for her boyfriend to see.

Ron then smiled as Kim twerked her ass playfully, a move he liked. "Oh man...I want spank that tush till it's bright red baby!" Ron said. Kim giggled at that.

"Well, go ahead." Kim said, inviting Ron to do just that. Ron then used his left hand and slapped Kim's ass cheeks. She moaned with excitement as Ron continued. Ron spanked that behind with as much strength as he could, but enough to not hurt Kim. She then felt the familiar sensation of Ron licking her buns, something that he likes to do. Kim just giggled at that. "You sure know how to make a girl happy..."

Ron smiled slyly. "Well, that's the Ron man specialty..." He said. Kim then turned around and laid on her back, spreading her legs for Ron. Ron then started licking that pink butterfly slowly, making Kim moan. To Ron, Kim's pussy tasted like a sugar cookie. Just the way he likes it. Kim moaned louder as Ron sucked on her clit.

"Oh Ron..." Kim breathed as Ron continued to play with Kim's love button by using his mouth. He then used his fingers, first inserting one finger and then two. Ron picked up a thing or two about sex from the internet. Kim was amazed when Ron did it to her during their first time together. Pretty skilled for an amateur. "Faster..." Ron picked up the pace and fingered Kim's pussy faster and sucked on her clit harder. Her moans became louder as she felt her orgasm was coming close.

"You wanna cum, baby?" Ron asked with a grin, giving his fingers another deep thrust into Kim's pussy. Kim could only nod as Ron put his mouth back on her clit and prepared to bring his lady to orgasm. Kim felt herself rise and when she finally reached her peak, a silent scream escaped her mouth as she came. Ron smiled to himself as he tasted the sweet nectar of Kim's pussy juices. After a final kiss to her clit and one more lick of his lips, Ron leaned up and kissed his girl.

"I never get tired of that..." Kim said with a smile and blush as she sat up and gently laid her boyfriend down on the bleachers. "Now, it's your turn..." Kim then undid Ron's pants and pulled them down, revealing that he didn't wear any underwear. Ron was red with embarrassment as Kim giggled. "I think it's sexy..." Ron smiled at that as Kim began to give head, by licking the tip of his twelve inch dick. Kim was nervous about Ron's big cock fitting during their first time, but it was worth it. Because both that cock and Ron made her feel so good.

"Lick it..." Ron moaned with a smile as Kim started to suck on that cock. Kim was making audible slurping sounds as she went in and out, something that please Ron greatly. "Oh yeah baby..." Kim then used her hands to massage Ron's balls. Kim continued to suck and massage her man's private parts as he continues to moan with great pleasure. Kim then removed her mouth from Ron's dick, a stream of saliva connecting from his cock to Kim's mouth.

"Now, for the favorite part..." Kim said with a smile, getting off the bleachers and grabbing a blanket, laying it down on the field. Kim then took off her cheer blouse, leaving her fully naked. Ron then took off his football jersey and shoulder pads, leaving him nude. Ron then laid down on the blanket and rubbed his dick, inviting Kim to join him. She smiled as she got into a cowgirl position and put his cock into her pussy. Kim moaned as she started bouncing up and down on Ron's huge cock.

"Kim baby..." Ron moaned as he grabbed Kim's ass and tightened his grip. "I love your ass..." Kim smiled as they continued to romp, with Kim's ass slapping in time with Ron's thrusts. Man, the stuff Ron could do with that cock. Kim then leaned down and gave Ron a too short kiss on the lips. Ron then went faster, making Kim moan louder, wanting to send her on a trip of nirvana. Kim held onto Ron's shoulders as they continued to go faster, feeling both their orgasms close.

"Ron, I want to feel you...I want us to cum together..." Kim breathed as they both started to peak. After more fast thrusts, the young couple opened their eyes and gazed lovingly into each other. That was what sent them over the edge. A scream left Kim's throat as Ron groaned and the two felt their combined releases, their juices mixing with each other. After a while, they just laid there on the field, not saying a word as they were trying to catch their breath.

"So..." Ron spoke up. "...what else are we gonna do today?" Kim giggled at that as they both were still connected to each other, in each others arms and Ron's dick in her pussy.

"Whatever we want, baby..." Kim said, tracing his finger down his chest. "With a copy of Barkin's keys, anything is possible. But now, let's just stay like this just a little longer..." Kim then laid her head down on Ron's shoulder, loving their relationship and their senior year.


	2. Episode 1: Scene 2

**Scene 2:** Playin School

Kim then used the copy of Barkin's keys to help her and Ron into the school. They then made their way through the empty halls of Middleton High. "It's kinda weird being in school when no one is here." Ron commented. "I mean, not counting snow days and holidays of course."

Kim just smiled as she swayed her ass, continuing the walk in the hallways. "Look at it this way: We don't have Barkin yelling at us if we run too fast in the halls." Kim said with a grin. Ron smiled as he got the idea. He remembered all the times he gotten in trouble with Barkin as the hall monitor. "Race ya to Room 53!"

"You're on!" Ron said as he and Kim ran across the halls. The tow headed boy tried to keep up with his athletic red head but it was almost too much for him as he quickly ran out of breath. He then started to walk to where Kim was already at. Kim just smiled as she saw Ron catch up to her, if not out of breath. "Nice one KP. You win." Kim giggled as she opened the door to the empty classroom. "So, what do you wanna do here?"

"Well, I was thinking we could play our own version of school." Kim said with bedroom eyes and a cute smile. "I'll be the shy but cute school girl, and you can be the big, mad, and sexy teacher..." Ron smiled at that idea. "Besides, I think it's time that you show your mean side to me…"

"Oh, I can be mean all right..." Ron said with a sly smile. "I can be real mean..." Kim chuckled at that. "So, do you have a costume?"

"Yes I do..." Kim said, giving her guy a peck on the cheek before dashing out into the hallway to get changed. Ron then approached the doorway with the intent to watch Kim getting changed. "You wait in there..."

"Why can't I watch?" Ron complained as he backed away from the doorway. "I never get to watch..." Kim giggled as she slipped on her plaid schoolgirl skirt, which barely covered her behind. She then put on her white blouse which almost revealed her breasts. Kim bought the costume just this week at Club Banana. Recommended to her by Monique. Kim then made her way back inside to show herself off to Ron. He smiled as he thought that she looked undoubtedly sexy.

"I take it you approve..." Kim said, walking seductively towards Ron. "Oh wait. Almost forgot..." Kim then went back to the hallway to fetch her duffel bag. "Just a little something to keep you occupied, before the real fun begins..." Ron chuckled at that as Kim set the bag down behind the desk. "Now, let's get you dressed up..." Kim then dragged Ron into the hallway to get him changed. Kim pulled out a professor's coat and pants that were in Ron's size. "What do you think?"

"Very sleek..." Ron commented with a smile as he studied it. "And it has a clip on tie. Now that's sexy!" Kim giggled at that as Ron slipped into his uniform until he was completely clothed. The two then went back into the classroom. "OK. So, how do we play this game?"

"Here's how it goes: I'm in detention for bringing my toys to class..." Kim said. "...and I just try to act all innocent despite me becoming wet and horny..." The couple laughed at that. "...for my punishment, you spank me ten times with a ruler..." Kim then handed a larger ruler to Ron. He looked at it, knowing it was big enough to smack both of Kim's ass cheeks at once. "...then, you use all the toys that are in that bag on me. Afterwards, we get on with the real fun. Simple enough?"

"Spankin!" Ron said with a smile. "OK. Just give me awhile to get myself into character. I wanna make sure I capture Barkin's meanness." Kim nodded at that as she went to take a seat at a desk. As Ron prepared himself, Kim just stared dreamily at her special guy. She could practically feel herself getting more wet by the second, despite them having had sex only an hour ago. _I can't wait to see my Ronnie punish me for being a bad girl,_ Kim thought to herself as she giggled. The things that boy can do. "OK! I'm ready!" Kim smiled as she sat back in her seat. _Let the fun begin._

"Ms. Possible," Ron said in a deep voice, trying to be like Mr. Barkin. "Do you know why you are in detention today?" _Man, Ron has this part down. He's doing a great job._ Kim thought to herself.

"Why, no sir." Kim said with a cute smile and glassy eyes. "I was just walking in the halls when you gave me that detention slip. What on earth could I, a simple school girl, could have possibly done?" _Wow, KP is amazing!_ Ron thought to himself. _She should be an actress part time._ Ron then took a peek down under the desk and found Kim wasn't wearing panties under her school girl skirt, her legs spread wide enough for him to see her shaven pussy. He smiled as he watched the juices flowing between her legs and out of her pussy before coming back up.

"Well, I'll give you a hint," Ron said, walking back to the teacher's desk and pulling out Kim's duffel bag. "Would you mind explaining these?" Ron pulled out what looked like a glass dildo and a purple butt plug. Kim softly giggled to herself as she imagined the stuff Ron would do to her with those toys. "Young lady, why did you bring sex toys into my school today?!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stoppable," Kim said, still trying to act cute. "I know what I did was wrong and it'll never happen again." _And now the punishment part._ Kim thought to herself as she continued smiling.

"How can I take your word on it?" Ron asked, still amazingly playing the part. "Do you want me to punish you? Spank your bubble butt till it's red? Use every single toy on you? Cause we can arrange that." Kim felt the warmth between her legs grow at a fever pitch. She felt her seat becoming wet with the juices flowing out of her pussy. "You know what? That's exactly what we're gonna do. Get up here and bend over my desk!" _Finally,_ Kim thought to herself.

"Yes sir." Kim said with that cute smile of hers, slowly walking to the teacher's desk. She then bent over, showing her bare ass for Ron to see. Her guy simply smiled as he looked at that cute bubble butt of Kim's he was about to spank. "I guess I forgot to wear panties today..." Kim giggled at her own sentence as Ron grabbed the big ruler. _I'm gonna make that wet pussy of yours purr when I spank that bubble butt,_ Ron thought to himself.

"Well, guess what you just earned. An extra five spankings for not wearing panties, bringing the total to ten." Ron said with a sly smile as he began to smack Kim's curvy ass with the ruler. Kim moaned with excitement as Ron spanked her nice and hard.

"Yes Mr. Stoppable...spank me. I've been a bad girl..." Kim moaned as Ron continued to administer the spankings with the ruler. For someone who fights supervillians on a almost daily basis, Kim had a pretty high threshold for pain. Ron then spanked her ass for the tenth and final time. "Is it red yet?" Ron looked at Kim's red ass and smiled as he saw that her shaven pussy was still wet with excitement. He was glad he didn't break Kim.

"That's good. Now, lay down on the desk." Ron ordered, still playing the role. Kim smiled as she did what Ron said. He then slid Kim's school girl skirt off her hips, leaving her almost nude. Ron smiled at her bare pussy. Kim then giggled softly to herself as she thought of what was coming next. Without warning, Ron smacked Kim's pussy, making it more wet. Kim moaned loudly as Ron smacked her love button hard, but not too hard. "You like that, don't you bad girl?" Kim nodded as Ron started to lick that love button of hers.

"Oh yeah..." Kim moaned as Ron continued to lick her pussy. He then sucked on her clit, making Kim moan even louder. _It tastes way better than a Naco,_ Ron thought to himself. _Almost like a sugar cookie._ Ron inserted his fingers into Kim's warmth, making her gasp as he began to finger her.

"You know you love it..." Ron said with a sly smile as he fingered Kim hard. Kim continued to moan as Ron did his thing, making her even wetter. After a few more deep thrusts into Kim's warmth, he slid out his fingers and dove into her duffel bag where he found a rabbit vibrator. Kim just smiled that cute smile as Ron figured out how to work it. When he found the on button, he smiled as he teasingly rubbed the tip of the vibrator on Kim's wet clit.

"Please..." Kim begged, not wanting to be teased, even though she likes it sometimes. "I want it so bad, Mr. Stoppable..." Ron smiled again as he slid the vibrator slowly into Kim's pussy. "Ahh!" Ron grinned with sweet pleasure of making Kim even more wet as he began to fuck her pussy with the toy. He then leaned up and kissed his lady on the lips, making Kim smile to herself. Ron then tweaked one of Kim's hard nipples, making Kim gasp again in pleasure. "I need to cum..."

Ron flicked Kim's clit, causing her to gasp and stare longingly into Ron's eyes. "And who do you want to make you cum?" Ron asked teasingly, while putting his mouth back on Kim's love button.

"You!" Kim exclaimed, gasping as Ron gave the rabbit another deep thrust between her folds. "Please make me cum, Mr. Stoppable..." Ron smiled to himself as he decided to grant Kim's wishes, and fucked her with the vibrator even harder. She moaned louder as Ron continued to do his thing. Kim then opened her eyes and then, the two lovers gazes met one another. That's when Ron sent Kim over the edge. "I'm cumming! Ahh!"

"Only for my favorite bad girl..." Ron said with a grin as he pulled out the soaked vibrator out of Kim's wet pussy as she begins to recover from her orgasm. Ron smiled as he saw Kim breathing heavily on the teacher's desk. After she caught her breath, she smiled a cute post coital smile at her man. "You want another toy?" Kim nodded sweetly as Ron fished out a glass dildo. "It needs some spit..." Ron then handed it to Kim who sucked on her glass toy with bedroom eyes.

Kim giggled to herself as she continued to suck on the dildo, making slurping sounds that she's sure that'll turn Ron on. She then stopped, slowly pulling the toy out of her mouth, a stream of saliva connecting from her mouth to the toy. "I think it's ready..."

Ron took the toy and studied it. "Yes it is..." Ron then teased Kim again, rubbing the tip of the toy on her pussy lips. "You like it when I tease you, don't you Kimmie..." Kim nodded as she began to moan again. He then slowly inserted the glass dildo into Kim's warmth. Ron could hear the sloshing of Kim's juices as he slowly fucked her pussy. Ron then put his mouth to Kim's clit and sucked on it while he continued to fuck his special girl. _Man, if Barkin caught us like this,_ Ron thought to himself. _We could be in detention for life. I love this!_

"It feels so good..." Kim moaned as Ron continued to go nice and slow. Ron then looked at Kim's ass hole and licked one of his fingers. Then, he teasingly rubbed it, making Kim giggle. "That tickles..." Kim continued to giggle as Ron continued teasing her, wanting to finger her ass hole. They were both still new to anal, having started in July of their summer together. Kim caught Ron's gaze and knew what he wanted. She stared at him with bedroom eyes and a cute smile. "Go ahead..."

"Oh, I will..." Ron said, inserting his finger into Kim's ass hole, making her moan louder. Ron continued to fuck both of Kim's holes slowly. She just moaned with great pleasure, loving how good Ron was making her feel. _He's a keeper,_ Kim thought to herself. _No, he's a forever._

"Mr. Stoppable..." Kim moaned with a smile. "I think a bad girl like me needs to be accessorized..." Ron stopped what he was doing for a moment as Kim gestured towards her duffel bag. Ron fished around till he found a purple heart shaped butt plug. He smiled at his girl as she smiled back. "I think it would be perfect for my cute little hole..." Ron then removed his finger from Kim's ass and dove straight in and licked it, making Kim giggle more.

"You're so cute..." Ron said as he continued to lick it. While Ron has his mouth busy, Kim used her left hand to pick up where he left off. Ron continued to lick Kim's ass and Kim simply fucked her own pussy. He then sucked on the heat shaped butt plug, making it nicely lubed. "This black hole needs a heart..." Ron inserted the plug into Kim's ass, making Kim moan with sweet pleasure. "It looks so pretty..."

Kim looked at her plugged up ass and smiled. "Yes it does..." Kim said. "Shall we continue?" Ron simply responds by continuing to fuck Kim's pussy with the glass dildo. "Oh Mr. Stoppable, you know how to teach a girl some lessons..."

"Yes I do..." Ron said with a grin as he continued to do his thing. Finally, he stopped and removed the toy from Kim's warmth. "I have another idea...wait here..." Ron then exited the room. Kim just giggle to herself as she rubbed her pussy. _Oh Ronnie,_ Kim thought to herself. _I love it when you punish me. Even though you're so weak, when you get angry, it's so sexy..._ Ron then returned with a wooden chair and some tape. "Get your wand massager out. Now..."

Kim smiled as she got off the desk and fished into her duffel bag till she found it. She then handed it to Ron and sat down on the chair. "OK. Now what?" Kim asked with that cute smile. Ron then pulled at Kim's arms and put them behind the chair. Then, bringing her hands together, Ron duck taped hem. Kim couldn't help but giggle as her guy spread her legs, showing that still wet pussy, and started to tape her left leg to the left leg of the chair. "I must have been a very bad girl..."

"Yes you have..." Ron said with a grin as he taped Kim's right leg to the right leg of the chair. Kim hummed softly to herself as Ron turned on the wand massager and placed it on Kim's pussy. She gasped as Ron started to pleasure his lady, the way she likes it.

Kim moaned as Ron continued to give her sweet love. He then leaned up and planted a full on kiss on his lady's lips. Ron trailed his hands to Kim's school girl blouse and undid it, revealing her perky boobs. "Suck them..." Kim moaned. Ron did just that, all while still using the massager on her pussy. "Yeah Mr. Stoppable...I'm a bad girl, and I need to be punished..." Ron smiled at that as he continued to do his thing.

Ron then kissed his girl's neck as he pressed that wand on her pussy, sending her close to orgasm. "Cum for the teacher..." Ron said, knowing full well Kim was about to have an intense orgasm. He then gave another kiss to her lips, and sent her over the edge as she screamed when she finally came. Ron smiled to himself, happy at his ability to make Kim feel so good. Before Kim's orgasm truly faded, she came again.

"I'm cumming!" Kim screamed as she felt her second, more intense orgasm wash over her. As she caught her breath, Kim giggled to herself as Ron continued to play with the wand, sending aftershocks through her spine. "You know Mr. Stoppable...I think I deserve a little reward..." Kim flashed her cute smile at Ron, who smiled back.

He then stared at Kim's wet, now throbbing love button. "You're right..." Ron said with a grin, making Kim giggle as he touched her belly with the wand, tickling her. "After I make you cum one more time..." Ron then placed the wand back on her pussy and kissed his lady again, their tongues in a melody of sweet love. It sent Kim over the edge again as she came once more. There was something about multi orgasms that just felt so good with the two.

Kim caught her breath, flashing that oh so cute smile at her man. "Now, about that reward..." Kim breathed. Ron smiled as he pulled down his pants, revealing his twelve inch long, three inch wide dick that made Kim so happy. "Feed me that cock..." Ron then started to help Kim suck on it placing his hands on her head to help with the motions, with her making those slurping noises that always turned Ron on. She smiled to herself as she kept on sucking.

"Yeah, suck it like a good little school girl..." Ron said, making Kim giggle as she continued. Kim basically looked up at her guy with bedroom eyes as she continued making those slurping noises. Ron then pulled out, a stream of saliva connecting from Kim's mouth to Ron's dick. "I untie you, will you not run away?"

Kim laughed at that. "No..." Kim said. Ron then removed the duck tape from her arms and legs, freeing her from the chair. Kim then giggled as she felt Ron pick her up and flip her upside down. "Mr. Stoppable, I find this situation rather naughty and romantic..." Kim giggled to herself before she felt the all too familiar sensation of Ron's tongue on her pussy. "Lick it...spank me too..."

Ron did just that, giving each of Kim's ass cheeks a gentle smack. Ron continued to lick Kim's love button while Kim continued to suck Ron's miracle of a dick, all the while upside down. Kim's flexibility made her comfortable in these situations. "You're a pretty girl..." Ron breathed as he continued. Kim smiled at that as the two continued what they were doing. After a few minutes of the standing 69, Ron lets Kim down and places her on the teacher's desk. "And now, for your real reward..."

Kim then lifts her legs and holds them in place with her feet at the top of her head, showing off her shaven and wet pussy for Ron, inviting him to get the real show started. "Ready Mr. Stoppable..." Kim said with that cute smile. Ron then pushed into Kim's pussy and started the love fest.

"Oh yeah..." Ron moaned with a sly smile as he slowly went in and out of Kim's love box. The two teens were inseparable today. Doing it in a school, on the teacher's desk no less. Such a risky thrill that they both loved so much. Ron just continued making sweet love to Kim, giving her steady thrusts as the two looked into each other eyes and smiled. He then leaned down and kissed his girl on the lips.

"Fuck me teacher..." Kim moaned as Ron went faster, almost to the edge of orgasm himself. The two love birds were in a simple melody of love, the two connected to each other. "I want to cum with you again..." Ron smiled before moaning again as he went more faster till he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ahh!" The teens both screamed as they felt their combined climaxes, their juices mixing together as they tried to hold it within.

Ron then pulled out and found himself still releasing, getting cum on Kim's chest, face, and into her mouth. Kim didn't even notice, her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened with her tongue out, having been fucked silly. Ron grew worried as his release slowed down and Kim started to catch her breath. "Kim? Are you OK?" Ron asked, looking at his cum still spewing out of her pussy.

Kim caught her breath and noticed the mess all over her and in her mouth. Ron expected her to yell at him for making a mess on her body. Instead, she just laughed. Ron was confused. "This is new...I like it..." Kim said with that cute smile. "Get your phone..."

Ron smiled as he took pictures of a cum covered Kim, with shots of her body, face, and cum filled pussy. He then saved them to a private file. For safe measures. He then touched Kim's butt plug. "Kim, do you want to unplug or..."

Kim shook her head. "No...not now. I think it looks cute and accessorizes me." Kim said. Ron smiled at that as he leaned down and kissed his lady. What a way to play school.


	3. Episode 1: Scene 3

**Scene 3:** Getting Clean

Kim and Ron were walking through the empty halls of Middleton high, butt naked. Kim couldn't help but giggle as she swayed her ass while walking for Ron to see. He loved it whenever she done that. Kim was messy, covered with Ron's cum from their role playing episode earlier in Room 53. Even cum was still spewing from Kim's pussy. "Kim, what are we gonna do now?" Ron asked as he tried to keep up to his girlfriend.

"You'll see..." Kim said with a playful smile as they then entered the gym locker rooms. She then found her locker and entered the combination. Kim then pulled out what appeared to a blue loofah. _Man, this is too much of a perfect day,_ Ron thought to himself. _And I get to spend it with my girl._ Shooting a grin at her boyfriend, Kim then made her way to the gym showers. "Now we need to get clean..." Kim then pulled Ron into the showers. "...since we just got dirty!"

"I think I'm more clean than you, dirty Kimmie..." Ron said, tickling Kim on her sides. Kim just laughed as Ron tickled her. He then pulled her into a kiss, his tongue probing her beautiful mouth, all in a sweet symphony of love. "I can't recall when I had this much fun."

"Me either." Kim said with a smile before kissing her man again. Kim then started the showers, and she and Ron were under the running water. The hot water washed almost all of Ron's cum away. _That dirty Kim needs a good scrubbing,_ Ron thought to himself. _I should be the one to clean her. We have taken baths together when we were in Pre K anyway._ She then grabbed some body wash and the blue loofah. "I want you to wash me first…"

"It would be my pleasure..." Ron said, inspecting the loofah more closely. He then discovered a matching blue dildo on it. Kim had received that toy from her mom when she was 17. In fact, Anne was the one who taught her how to use sex toys and the pleasures of sex. She even put Kim on birth control pills, just in case. Ron smiled slyly at Kim. "Oh, you naughty KP...you're gonna get it now...you're gonna be cleaned from the outside and the inside..."

Kim just laughed as Ron approached her with the intent to use the dildo on her. "Later Mr. Stoppable. First, wash me..." Kim said with a grin. Ron sighed as he relented and started scrubbing Kim's backside first. He tried so hard to not use the dildo to rub Kim's pussy as he scrubbed her ass, making Kim moan happily. "You like washing my bubble butt?"

"I thought you didn't like that nickname." Ron said, knowing Kim's mother used to call her Bubble Butt many times when she was younger. Made her feel embarrassed when she got older.

"I don't mind it when you call me that." Kim said with a smile. And she didn't. Because Kim's ass was one of his favorite things about her. He could use that tush as a pillow. Ron smiled back as he then scrubbed her chest and tits. "I'm glad you don't mind that I'm not naturally stacked." Sometimes Kim felt self conscious about her body, feeling disappointed that her boobs weren't large like melons.

Ron then smiled. "You're beautiful just the way you are." Ron simply said. Kim just blushed as Ron and her got under the running water and rinsed herself. No matter what self doubts Kim was going through, Ron always found a way to make her feel better. "Now that you're clean, do I get to play?"

"Not yet..." Kim said in a sing song voice before grabbing a loofah without a dildo attached to it. "It's your turn..." Ron sighed as Kim washed his body. Kim grinned as she reached his foot long dick. "Your special instrument never ceases to amaze me..." Ron smiled back as Kim continued to scrub him. Ron then rinsed himself. "Now that we're both clean..." Kim then pulled out the blue loofah dildo. "...we can play."

Ron grinned as he grabbed Kim into a kiss, probing his tongue into her mouth lovingly. He then traced his hands down to her nipples and twerked them lightly, making Kim moan. He then let go of one nipple and used that free hand to cup Kim's bare behind. Kim then grabbed the dildo and sucked on it with glazed eyes. "Yeah, suck it baby..." Ron said. Kim giggled as she continued. After getting it lubed, she handed it to Ron. He rubbed the tip of it between her pussy lips, making Kim moan louder. "You want it?"

"Yes...Please Ronnie...fuck me with it..." Kim breathed. Ron teasingly rubbed Kim's lips some more before slowly inserting the dildo into her pussy. "Yeah Ron..." Ron grinned as he slowly fucked Kim with the blue dildo, in and out of her pussy.

Ron continued to smile as he went faster, speeding up the motions of the dildo and Kim moaned louder. "Yeah baby...moan your sweet moans..." Ron said as Kim smiled between her moans. Ron learned how to use these toys when he and Kim started dating, with Kim's help of course. It took him awhile, but found himself to be a basic pro at it. Kim was very impressed when he learned how to use a vibrator on her the first time.

"I'm so close..." Kim breathed as Ron continued to fuck her with the loofah dildo. He then gave the dildo a deep thrust and put his mouth on Kim's clit. "I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum..." Kim steeled herself for her orgasm that Ron was gonna give her. Then, surprising her, Ron slid upwards and planted a full on kiss to Kim's lips while giving the dildo another deep thrust. That sent her over the edge. "Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

Ron smiled to himself as Kim started catching her breath, recovering from her intense orgasm. "You want more?" Ron asked slyly. Kim could only nod with bedroom eyes and that cute smile. She then bent down for a mad doggy style position. With one wiggle of Kim's ass, Ron got the picture and went straight for it.

"Oh yeah, fuck my bubble butt Ronnie..." Kim moaned as Ron began to pound her sweet ass. He simply smiled as Kim moaned with sweet pleasure. They'll never forget the first time they did the mad doggy style position. "Put your fingers in my ass..." Ron did just that and fingered her ass hole as Kim moaned louder, wanting to give Ron his release after he does the same to her. "Keep going..." Ron continued to fuck both of her holes.

"Yeah baby...scream for me..." Ron said, feeling Kim's orgasm close. He fucked both hole faster as Kim moaned louder. "Kim, I don't wanna... hurt you doing this, but can I... please pull your hair back..." Kim regained some of her senses to give Ron a cute smile that basically said, _Do you even need to ask?_ Ron was basically given permission and yanked on Kim's hair back with his free hand. This sent her over the edge.

"Ahh! Ron!" Kim screamed as the waves of orgasm washed over her. Ron smiled to himself, once again proud of himself to bring his girl to orgasm and make her feel good. He then pulled his fingers out of Kim's ass and let her lick it. Kim giggled as Ron pulled out. "Now, it's your turn..."

Kim surprised Ron by giving head in the shower, sucking on that cock, making Ron moan as he felt himself getting close. "KP...I'm close..." Ron breathed as she continued to do her thing. Kim then opened her eyes and met Ron's gaze. That sent him over the edge, blowing a load into Kim's mouth. She smiled to herself as she drank her boy's love juices. The last time they done this was the last week before senior year started. Just like last time, it all went down smoothly.

Kim then removed her mouth from Ron's cock, giggling at the spots of cum on her face. She then leaned up and kissed her man. Kim then pulled back and yawned. "So much excitement...I think we both could use a quick nap..." Kim said with that cute smile. Ron smiled back as he picked her like a little girl and carried her back to the locker room. He then laid Kim down on the benches. "There's stuff in my locker...it's already unlocked..."

Ron opened Kim's gym locker and smiled as he pulled out the stuff Kim was talking about. "Pillow..." Ron said, laying down and cuddling with his girl, laying both their heads down on a big pink pillow. "Blankey..." He covered them both in a blanket that had what looked like Kim's favorite stuffed animal in front. "And last but not least..."

Kim squeaked with joy as Ron pulled out her Cuddle Buddy. "Pandroo..." Kim said with a blush. Ron gave a fake dirty look, making Kim giggle. "Only second best to you..." Kim gave her guy a quick peck on the cheek, making him smile. "You're still my favorite...both of you..." Kim then curled her body into Ron's, cuddling with him as they both started to fall asleep. "I love you Ronnie..." Ron smiled at that before he fell asleep.


	4. Episode 1: Scene 4

**Scene 4:** Wake Up Call

Kim slowly awoke to find her guy Ron still next to her side, cuddling with her on the gym locker room benches. Kim moaned happily as she nuzzled into Ron's neck, while holding her Pandaroo doll. "This is how I like it..." Kim whispered. "My big pillow, my Pandaroo blankey, and my two favorite Cuddle Buddies. Pandaroo and Ronnie..." She giggled to herself as she said that. "They both feel so nice and cuddly..." Then, Kim got an idea.

Quietly, Kim slipped out of her makeshift bed while still holding Pandaroo. She then reached her locker and pulled out two Kimmunicators and a purple vibrator. "Mr. Purple..." Kim said to herself with a smile. Her first vibrator. Kim then flashed back to when she first got it...

* * *

 _"Oh yeah..." A 16 year old Kim Possible moaned in her bed. The young teen hero was pleasing herself under the covers, making sure no one could hear her from downstairs. She found a couple of dirty magazines in Ron's treehouse. Kim then took them home with her, with the intent of reading them just for fun. More than fun, actually. Kim was getting close to an orgasm when..._

 _"Kimmie!" Kim heard Anne's voice coming up the stairs to her room. The young red head rushed to get rid of the magazines so her mother doesn't see or know what she was doing. "I got a fresh load of laundry for you..." Anne then saw Kim fall from her bed, wearing no panties, with the magazine on the floor. Kim froze in terror as she knew she was caught. Anne picked up the magazine and studied it. "Hey, Miss June just got her first breasts implants..."_

 _Kim was bright red with embarrassment as she thought she was in trouble and might be punished. "I'm grounded, aren't I?" Kim asked. To Kim's surprise, Anne didn't seem angry or shocked at all. Instead, the older red head just smiled._

 _"Put on some underwear and sit down." Anne said. Kim did just that and Anne sat down on the bed next to her. "Honey, it's normal for girls to explore their sexuality and make themselves feel good. I remember when I used to do it..." Kim formed half a smile when her mother said that. "As for these magazines, I think we'll just let those slide." Kim smiled more widely at that. "But I must ask you where did you get these?"_

 _"Ron had them hidden in his treehouse." Kim admitted. Anne and her daughter shared a giggle fit over it. "I found them when I was looking for my MP3 player I lent to him last week." Anne just continued smiling at her daughter. She knew Kim was growing up. "So, you mind if I keep them? And you won't tell daddy?" Kim waited for a response from her mother. If James knew that Kim was looking at dirty magazines..._

 _"Yes. And better." Anne said as she left the room for a moment. Kim wondered what her mother meant by 'better'. Her questions were answered as Anne returned with a purple vibrator. "I was saving this for your 17th birthday, but since you're already knowing how to please yourself, you can have it now."_

 _Kim smiled as her mother handed her the vibrator. "Mom, it's beautiful." Kim said. "You rock!" Anne and Kim hugged tightly. Now that she knew Anne trusted her about sex, Kim couldn't wait to test out her new toy. "I think I'll call this one, Mr. Purple..." Anne smiled as she began to leave the room. "Oh mom..." Anne turned around, waiting for Kim to say something. "Thanks." Anne smiled as she went back downstairs, leaving her daughter alone with her magazines and Mr. Purple. As Kim turned it on, she smiled._

* * *

"What do you say we give Ron a little show from Barkin's office, Pandaroo?" Kim asked her stuffed animal that was a cross between a kangaroo and a panda. "That's what I was thinking." Kim then went to Ron, slipped a Kimmunicator into his hand, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back into the hallways. She then went to Barkin's office and unlocked the door with the copy of his keys. Kim smiled to herself as she placed Pandaroo, the other Kimmunicator, and herself on Barkin's desk.

"This is gonna be for Barkin placing Ron in detention way too many times..." Kim said to herself as she started rubbing herself while holding Pandaroo. She then turned on the Kimmunicator and pressed the private live stream option. "For you, Ronnie..."

As she recorded herself for Ron, Kim then inserted a finger into her warmth. "Oh yeah..." Kim moaned as she slowly fingered herself. _If Barkin caught me like this, I'd be dead by now._ Kim thought to herself as she continued. _I love it!_ She then grabbed Mr. Purple. "Ready Pandaroo?" Kim then turned on her vibrator and started to tease her pussy with it. "Only for you Ron..." Kim then inserted the toy into her still visibly wet pussy, making her moan louder.

* * *

Ron slowly awoke to the sounds of Kim moans, but with one look, Kim was no longer by his side. Ron then noticed the Kimmunicator in his hand, and his mouth dropped as he saw Kim on Barkin's desk, fucking herself with Mr. Purple. "Oh Ronnie...you better be stroking that cock...cause I'm not cumming until you do...Mr. Purple will never replace you..." Kim moaned. A smile escaped Ron's lips as he started to do just that. "Yeah, stroke your big monster of a dick baby..."

Ron moaned as started playing with his cock, all the while not taking his eyes off of Kim giving him a hot show. "Yeah baby...do your thing on Mr. B's desk..." Ron said as he continued. He stroked his cock faster as Kim then got on her knees and took herself from behind.

* * *

Kim smiled to herself as she went faster while taking herself from behind while on her knees. "Yeah...stroke that cock for me...cum inside my pink pussy..." Kim moaned as she felt her orgasm close. She gave the vibrator another deep thrust inside her, while giving Ron incredibly cute looks with those bedroom eyes. "I'm close...cum with me..." Kim then decided to count backwards till she knew that she was about to cum along with Ron.

"10...9...8...keep stroking that hard monster..." Kim breathed as she felt herself getting closer. "...7...6...I'm gonna cum..." She was very accurate with her timing, being smart. "...5...4...3...ready? Let's cum!" Kim gave the vibrator one more deep thrust as she finally reached her peak with Ron. "2...1! I'm cumming!" Kim's body just shook with orgasm as she finally came. As she caught her breath, Kim slowly removed the toy from her throbbing pussy.

Kim then giggled as she grabbed Pandaroo and made her way back to the gym locker rooms. She then put Mr. Purple back in her gym locker and approached her makeshift bed. Kim was grabbed by Ron who pulled her under the Pandaroo blanket and tightened his grip on her curvy ass. "Where have you been all my life?" Ron asked with a smile.

Kim giggled at that as she looked at Ron's cum on the floor. "I take it you enjoyed the show..." Kim said with bedroom eyes as she cuddled with both Ron and Pandaroo under the blanket. "If you loved that, you're gonna love where we gonna sleep tonight..." Kim and Ron then kissed on the lips, both teens madly in love with each other.


	5. Episode 1: Scene 5

**Scene 5:** Diary Reading

Kim was relaxing in a tent that she brought today for her and Ron to sleep in later. So far, Kim was loving her Saturday with Ron. It was just a thrill being in school when no one was around, doing such naughty things that'll land them in huge trouble. So risky, so wrong, and so right. Right now, Ron was blowing up a kiddie pool for them to lounge around in later. She then pulled out what looked like a small journal with a larger 'X' in the front. Kim grabbed her Pandaroo pen and wrote down her thoughts.

 _Dear Sex Diary, so far I'm having such a fun time with Ron. I've haven't had this much fun since our first time together. I gotta think of more stuff like this to do with Ron. Maybe I could invite him over to MC Honey's pool party in Barbados next month. He'll love that for sure. Everyone loves MC Honey. And it'll be completely adult free too. Perfect for all of us._

Kim then closed her sex diary and glanced over at her man who was struggling to blow up the kiddie swimming pool. She just giggled at his weakness. "Need any help?" Kim asked.

"No thank KP. I got this under control." Ron said before going back to blowing. Kim shook her head playfully at Ron, loving his weakness. Then, she got an idea. _I bet Ron wants to know my dirty little secrets. It wouldn't hurt for a peak or two into my special diary._ Kim then wrote a phrase on one empty page in her diary and closed the book. She then placed it just outside the tent for Ron to see. Kim turned around to see the kiddie pool completely inflated, and Ron wearing a big smile on his face while holding a water hose. "See? I told you I got this under control."

"Glad to hear it. I'm gonna grab my bikini. Be right back..." Kim said, rushing inside, leaving Ron by himself as he fills the pool up. After Ron fills it up to the top, he notices Kim's sex diary out in the open. _That must be Kim's diary._ Ron thought to himself. _What does she write in there anyway?_ Ron approaches the tent before stepping back. _No way. Reading my girlfriend's diary is a big no no!_ He then turned his back. _What if she's cheating on me? What if she's not really broken up with Josh Mankey? No! You don't read it! Do you understand me?!_ Ron tried to resist the temptation to go back and read it, but it was too much. With one turn, he then went back to the tent and started reading Kim's sex diary.

Ron expected to find that she didn't really love him, that she was planning to leave him. Instead, he found page after page of endless fantasies involving him and Kim. Some involving another girl, some involving more. Some involving food play with candy or vegetables. And some involving bondage.

Ron couldn't help but become more aroused and slipped his hand into his swimming trunks as he reaches the most recent page. "A pool party in Barbados? That'll be so cool!" Ron said with a smile as he continued reading. Look behind you..." He became confused at that. "What's that supposed to mean? Is Kim writing a post doomsday novel or something because..." Ron then turned around to find Kim wearing a pink bikini, smiling at him. "Ahh! KP!"

Kim just giggled. "Hey Ronnie. Did you get a good look?" Kim asked as she approached him. Ron trembled with fear, as he expected Kim to yell at him and break up with him for reading her diary.

"Kim...I can explain!" Ron said, expecting the worse. "You were fetching your bikini and left your diary out there. After I finished filling up the pool, I noticed it. I know it's a major rule not to read a girl's diary, but I just wanted to..." Kim then put a finger to his lips, silencing him as she giggled. _Ron Stoppable, don't be a worry wart,_ Kim thought to herself. _I can break rules sometimes too. After all, what's life without a little risk?_

"I left that out for you to read, silly." Kim said with a smile. Ron was confused at that. Why would Kim leave out her diary for Ron to read? "That was my sex diary. Filled with all my sexy fantasies. I knew you couldn't resist trying to find out my dirty little secrets. I would never leave out my regular diary out for anyone to see. Not even the rents. Anyway, what did you think? Was it a good read?" A smile then formed around Ron's face as he felt relieved.

"You should write more stuff like that often..." Ron said. Kim giggled at that. "Maybe I could help you make those fantasies come to life later this year..." Kim smiled at the possibility of her boyfriend making all her wild sexual dreams come true.

"That'll be so fun!" Kim said, dragging Ron to the now filled up kiddie pool. "Now, let's cool off..." They then stepped inside the water, sighing happily as they started to cool off from their sexual activities. "I take it you like my new bikini?" Kim gave her perky boobs a jiggle for Ron as she shows off her bikini, another recommendation from Monique. Ron simply dove his head into Kim's cleavage and made some motor sound effects that made Kim giggle. "I'll take that as a yes..."

"Oh yeah..." Ron said, grabbing the water hose and spraying it on Kim, making her laugh as her hair got wet. She then slipped off her top, revealing her now hard nipples as Ron sprayed her some more with the hose. "You like getting wet, don't ya..." Kim just giggled at that as she grabbed Ron in for a kiss while he has the hose on her nipples. "I never get tired of your beautiful lips..." Kim just blushed at that.

"I know you don't..." Kim said with bedroom eyes. She then turned around and laid on Ron's chest. "Give me the hose and take off my bottom..." Ron did just those two things, revealing Kim's shaven pussy. He then spread Kim's pussy lips as she put the running hose on her clit. Kim moaned as she fucked herself with water.

"Yeah baby...you're so wet..." Ron said, making Kim giggle. She moaned louder as she continued to spray water on her clit, making her more aroused. Ron then noticed what looked like a rubber ducky in the pool. "Well, look who came to play..." Kim laughed at that as she took the hose off her clit and pressed the duck's tail, suddenly making it vibrate. "It's a rubber fuck ducky..." Kim giggled at that as Ron began to tease her clit with the sex toy.

"Yeah Ron...fuck me with the duck..." Kim breathed as Ron inserted the duck's tail into her pussy, slowly fucking her. She moaned as Ron used that toy on her, loving how good her guy was making her feel. Ron then tweaked one of Kim's hard nipples with his free hand. She then grabbed the hose and used it on her clit, making her moan louder. "I love you so much Ron..." Ron smiled at that.

"Really? How much?" Ron asked. His questions were answered as Kim turned her head, leaned in and kissed her guy on the lips. "For that lovely kiss, I'm gonna make you cum hard..." Ron then turned the rubber duck vibrator to 'high', causing Kim to gasp as she felt herself getting close to coming.

Kim continued to use the hose on her clit as Ron fucked her with the duck. "I'm close...almost there..." Kim breathed as Ron surprised her by inserting the entire duck into her pussy. That sent her over the edge. "I'm cumming! Yes! I'M CUMMING!" Kim shook as she felt her orgasm. She then started to catch her breath as Ron removed the duck from her love button. Kim giggled as Ron kissed her neck. "Put it back in there...After all, maybe it's time we went through the back door..."

Ron smiled as he knew what she meant. "It's been a long time since we done that..." Ron said as he reactivated the duck vibrator and placed it back in Kim's pussy. Kim moaned as Ron teased her ass hole with the tip of his monster dick. She then grabbed the hose and gasped as Ron dove straight into the so called 'back door'. Kim moaned from the ultimate triple pleasure: a rubber duck vibrator deep in her pussy, a hose on her clit, and her boyfriend fucking her ass.

"Fuck me Ronnie..." Kim breathed as they continued to go at it in that reverse cow girl position. Ron pounded Kim's ass hole as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. Kim then grabbed her man with her free hand and kissed him on the lips, their tongues in a melody of sweet love. Kim was finally sent over the edge. "Ron!" Kim came from both her pussy thanks to the duck vibrator and hose on her clit, and ass thanks to Ron.

Ron then pulled out of Kim's ass hole and removed the duck from Kim's pussy as she giggled and kissed her guy. Ron chuckled to himself as he thought of something. "Remember that time you oil wrestled with Bonnie?" Ron asked, earning a dirty look from Kim. "Never mind about that. No more bringing that up. You look so cute all wet with water..." Kim giggled at that as they continued to kiss.


	6. Episode 1: Scene 6

**Scene 6:** Snackage

Kim and Ron then dried off as they stepped out of their kiddie pool on the football field, with Kim giving her ass a nice wiggle which pleases Ron. Then, a growling sound interrupts their thoughts. "Hungry?" Kim asked with a giggle. Ron nods sheepishly. "Well, I can't have either of us starve to death, despite the fact that there's not a Beuno Nacho at school. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and snatch some snacks saved for the Senior Table?"

Ron chuckled at that as he picked Kim up and carried her like a little girl back into the school. Kim just giggled as she nuzzled into Ron's neck. He was able to support Kim's weight despite not being able to lift a 30 pound barbell over his head. "You like it when I carry you, don't you KP?" Ron asked with a smile as they made their way into the cafeteria. Kim nodded with that oh so cute smile as Ron used the keys to unlock the freezer.

"You know I do..." Kim said as Ron put her down so she could rummage through their selections. Kim looked around till she found something that made her smile. "What do you say to chocolate covered strawberries and champagne?"

"I say, 'I rather just eat it off of you!'" Ron said with a smile as Kim giggled to herself. Then, he got an idea. "In fact, why don't I eat you right now on the Senior Table? Maybe get a couple of nice toppings for that nice body of yours..." Ron then started to tickle Kim, making her laugh. Ron then rummaged through the fridge, trying to find some toppings for him and Kim. He pulled out whipped cream, sprinkles, and gummy bears. "I think we're well covered..." Ron picked up Kim again and carried her to the Senior Table. Ron laid her down on the fancy covered lunch table, as Kim sighed happily.

Kim giggled to herself as Ron placed the chocolate covered strawberries on each of her nipples, her chest and belly. She then spread her pussy lips for Ron, making him smile. "Put in there, baby..." Kim said. Ron then inserted the treat into Kim's warmth, making her sigh with a bright smile on her face. "Now, for the toppings..." He then grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it on Kim's body, making her laugh until her pussy was covered.

"Next, sprinkles..." Ron said, shaking the sprinkles on Kim's body till she was well covered. "Man, I could already eat it now..." Kim giggled to herself as she basically had that in mind. Ron then grabbed the gummy bears. "Last, but certainly not least..." Ron then placed the bears on Kim's body, stopping at her strawberry filled pussy.

"Perfect..." Kim said, taking a look at her food covered body. Ron then dove straight for Kim's left boob, making her giggle. "Yeah, eat that fruit Ronnie..." Ron then turned his attention to Kim's right nipple, then her belly, slowly going down till he connected with her pussy. He then used his mouth to remove the strawberry from her pussy before sucking on it while chomping on that fruit. "Yeah...I love this so much..."

Ron smiled to himself, proud of himself to get a response out of his girlfriend. _Both Barkin and the lunch lady would have heart attacks if they saw us like this,_ Ron thought to himself. _I want another taste of KP!_ Ron sucked on Kim's clit harder as he swallowed the strawberry, making his lady moan even louder. Kim grabbed a bottle of champagne as she continued to moan, feeling the tingling of another orgasm. "You wanna cum?" Ron asked. Kim nodded as she felt Ron's muffled reply.

Kim felt Ron grab her hips as she felt her orgasm close, at the same time tightening her grip on the champagne bottle. "I'm cumming!" Kim screamed as the waves of orgasm washed over her. When she came, the bottle of champagne popped open, spewing the drink all over her and Ron, surprising them both. Kim giggled at the sudden turn of events. "That's never happened before..."

Ron laughed at that. "No it hasn't..." Ron then grabbed another champagne bottle from under the table. "Wanna try it again?" Kim giggled at that as Ron pulled out his monster cock for Kim to suck on. "Wait...it needs something..." Kim smiled as she grabbed the toppings that were used on her. She first sprayed the whipped cream on his dick, then covered it with sprinkles and gummy bears. "There...now you can taste it..."

Kim smiled as she started to give head, moaning and giggling as she started to taste that whipped cream cock with gummy bears and sprinkles on top. "You taste so sweet, Ron..." Kim said with bedroom eyes. Ron smiled as he tightened his grip on the champagne bottle.

Kim then let go and helped Ron lay down on the table, getting them into a cow girl position. "Wait...this isn't right..." Ron said, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry and rubbing it on Kim's ass hole, making her giggle. She then spread her ass cheeks, making her hole gape. Ron then placed the strawberry into her ass hole. "There...now let's do it..." Kim smiled at that as she grabbed the champagne bottle and placed herself ontop of Ron, inserting him inside her.

"Let's pop all our bottles open..." Kim breathed as she and Ron started moving together, with Kim's grip still on that bottle. As they started off slow, Kim turned around and smiled at the strawberry inside her ass. She then leaned down and kissed Ron as they moved faster and harder. "Fuck me...Pop my bottle open..." Kim and Ron both moaned as her ass slapped in time with his thrusts, bring them to the edge of orgasm. "Let's cum..." They then kissed once more as they reached their peak, feeling their releases together, popping the bottle of champagne open just in time with their orgasms.

After they caught their breaths, Kim poured the champagne all over her ass as she still felt Ron's release inside her. Ron smiled at that. After the bottle was emptied, Ron slipped the strawberry out of Kim's ass and into her mouth. "Now that's what I call serious snackage..." Ron said. Kim giggled at that as the two embraced each other. "And the best part? I get to clean you again..." The two giggled at that before their lips touched again.


	7. Episode 1: Scene 7

**Scene 7:** Hopscotch

Kim and Ron were laying out in the football field, naked, having got done with their fun in the cafeteria. It was near 4:00, and the young couple were having a great day. Doing everything they could possibly think of in a empty school. A risky thrill that would land them in trouble. Right now, they laid down on the field, in each other's arms, cuddling. "Mmm...This feels so nice..." Kim moaned with a smile. "Remember when we slept together during nap time in Pre K?"

"Yeah...we must have felt a spark back then...even though we were only 4 or 5..." Ron said, ruffling his girl's hair, making her sigh happily. Ron flashed back to when they first met during their first ever school year together. All those times coloring, playing centers and tearing it up on the playground. Then, Ron came up with an idea. "Oh! Speaking of Pre K, remember when we used to play hopscotch on the playground?"

"Yeah...why?" Kim asked with a grin. "You have an idea of your own?" Kim chuckled at that. Ron smiled as he began to explain what he had in mind. Kim was doing a great job with this perfect day so far. Now, it was his turn to be creative.

"Well, since we have the hallway to ourselves, why don't we play hopscotch in there?" Ron suggested. "I got some markers in my locker so I could draw it out on the floor. After all, you look so cute when that bubble butt of yours bounces..." Kim just giggled as Ron squeezed her bare ass. She then gave her guy a full on kiss on the lips, all the while Ron still has his hands on Kim's bare behind. They both loved it when it was just the two of them.

"Sounds good. And I think I have some rainbow high socks I'm sure you'll like." Kim said with that oh so cute smile that Ron loved. There was two sides to Kim when it came to her and Ron. Her cute side and her naughty side. "And some matching panties..." Kim chuckled at that as she leaned in and kissed her man again, with Ron massaging her bubble butt, something she loved so much.

"That's what I like about you KP...the way you think..." Ron said, giving his lady a peck on the cheek, making her giggle. "Do you mind if I watch you this time?" Kim pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking her head no. "Fine. It's cool. I think you'll look both cute and hot anyway..." Kim sighed happily as Ron gave her another peck on the cheek.

* * *

Ron was now in the hallway, dressed in shorts, drawing out his hopscotch board while waiting for Kim. It's been awhile since they done something like this. Something childish and silly. Since it was a day just for them, it was also a great day to be nostalgic. "And a 9 here...and a 10 there..." Ron said, putting the finishing touches on it. "OK. Got it done. Too bad KP didn't let me get to watch her changed. Hopefully she will when we're out of high school."

As he stood up and admired his work, he then turned around and his mouth dropped as he saw Kim, wearing a ponytail with rainbow colored panties and matching high socks. It was almost like they were back in Pre K. "You like what you see?" Kim asked with a cute smile. She then squatted down as she played with her pony tail and nipples, hoping to turn Ron on. Kim could tell it was working from the growing bulge in his pants as she got back up.

"You know I do." Ron said with a grin as Kim approached him. "And that ponytail looks so cute..." Kim giggled at that. "It's been awhile since you done your hair like that. Not counting missions though. Besides, it looks better like that..." Kim blushed when Ron said that.

"I thought I'd give you something different than pig tails anyway..." Kim said. "So, let's play..." Kim then grabbed her stone and started across the board. While she was skipping, Ron kept his eyes glued to her curvy ass. As Kim made her way back, she then gave her behind a nice shake, something to turn Ron on even more. "You know you want this..." She then handed Ron the stone. "Your turn..."

 _Man, those rainbow socks of hers,_ Ron thought to himself as he started across the board. _She looks so hot and cute in those._ "So, let me guess, Club Banana?" Ron asked about Kim's rainbow high socks and matching panties. Kim nodded as Ron continued on. "Monique?" Kim nodded again with that oh so cute smile. "Perfect. They make you look so good. And it all goes well with that incredibly cute ponytail..."

Kim giggled as Ron handed her the stone. "You're so cute as well..." Kim said as she started her turn. Ron just kept his eyes on her, loving how Kim bounces that bubble butt of hers. After Kim made her way back across, she then got an idea. "What do you say we make this more interesting?" Kim then slipped off her rainbow panties, showing her curvy ass and shaven pussy.

Ron smiled at that as he slipped off his shorts, revealing her twelve inch long, three inch wide monster of a penis. Kim giggled at the sight of it. Ron then pulled out a strawberry Ring Pop. "Something else to remind you about our days in Pre K..." Ron said, making Kim giggle and blush. Kim then slipped on her Ring Pop, gave it one cute suck, and went back to the hopscotch board. Ron kept his eyes on Kim's bare behind, even more turned on.

Squatting down to pick up her stone, Kim turned her head around, flashing that oh so cute smile before giving her Ring Pop another suck. She then made her way back across the board and handed the stone back to Ron. "Ronnie..." Kim sighed to herself as Ron bounced across the board. Kim then got an idea. She stuck her ring pop inside her still wet pussy before Ron made her way back across. "Guess where's my candy ring..." Kim then turned around for Ron to see the Ring Pop inside her pussy, making him smile.

"Oh yeah..." Ron said, gently pulling the Ring Pop out of Kim's pussy then sucking on it himself, loving the combined taste of strawberries and Kim's pussy juices. "Man, you taste like strawberries..." Kim giggled at that as she leaned across a locker and spread her legs, giving Ron access to her wet folds. "Let's see if you really do taste like strawberries..."

Kim smiled to herself as Ron laid down and connected his mouth with Kim's pussy lips, making her moan with sweet pleasure. "Does it taste like strawberries?" Kim asked with that cute smile before going back to moaning. Ron just nodded as he continued to lick Kim's pussy lips, smiling to himself as he made his lady feel so good. "Lick my pussy, Ron..." Ron then sucked on her clit, making her shudder in pleasure.

After a few minutes of pussy licking, Ron lifted himself off from Kim's behind as she got into a mad doggy style position, giving her bottom a nice little wiggle. Ron smiled to himself as he licked Kim's Ring Pop and teased her ass hole with it, making her giggle. Kim then spread open that hole of hers, letting Ron insert the candy ring inside her. "There...now your other hole will taste like strawberries...not that it didn't already..." Ron said, making Kim giggle before inserting his penis inside of her.

Kim smiled to herself as Ron began to pound her ass. "Yeah, fuck me mad doggy style..." Kim breathed as Ron grabbed her by her ponytail with his left hand, and spanked her right ass cheek with his right hand. "Do it again..." Ron did just that, before switching sides and hands.

"Yeah baby...you know you love how Ron Stoppable does it..." Ron said, giving Kim's left ass cheek another smack before letting go of her ponytail. Kim moaned louder as she felt her orgasm was close. Ron then pulled her up and lifted her leg, changing positions. Kim flexibility made it easy for her to keep balance while doing those kinds of positions. "I wanna hear that scream escape your lips..." Kim opened her eyes to meet Ron's gaze and then, he sent her over the edge.

"Ron! I'm cumming!" Kim screamed as she felt her intense orgasm, squirting for the first time ever. "Ahh!" Ron became concerned when Kim started squirting. She then pulled out while Kim continued to squirt. She started to catch her breath, then smiled at her boy. "You made me so wet...I never squirted before..." Kim giggled as Ron smiled to himself. "You need to do that to me more often..."

"Oh I will..." Ron said with a grin, before grabbing Kim and carrying her like a little girl back to the football field. "So, what do you say to a fire and some marshmallows?" Kim nodded with that cute smile of hers. "I thought so..." He then kissed Kim on the lips as they made their way back outside.


	8. Episode 1: Scene 8

**Scene 8:** Tent Time

Kim and Ron were back out on the football field, now fully clothed, right next to a roaring fire, roasting marshmallows. Kim was wearing her light blue hoodie with shorts and Ron, his favorite hockey jersey. It was now night time, and they had a perfect day. Just the two of them in an empty school. "Who would have thought it? Two of Middleton High's favorite students starting a fire on the football field?" Kim asked playfully with a smile. "You know how much trouble we could get into if anyone found out?"

"I know. Barkin would have our heads by now." Ron said, returning the smile. "But it's worth it. In fact, anything is worth it whenever it's just me and you..." Kim giggled at the playful pat Ron gave her on the nose. After checking on his marshmallow, he then removed it from his stick and fed it erotically to Kim, circling her mouth before popping it in there. "Yummy?" Kim nodded with that cute smiled as she chewed on her marshmallow.

Kim then removed her marshmallow and fed it seductively to Ron, doing the same thing he did to her. "Yeah, you like it..." Kim said as Ron chewed on his marshmallow. She then grabbed Pandaroo and sat on Ron's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, making their gazes meet. "You're so cute...both of you..."

Ron smiled at that as Kim prepared to kiss him. "Wait KP! Pandaroo is watching..." Ron said playfully, pointing to the stuffed animal on the field, watching them. Kim just flashed that cute smile at him. "Oh...you want him to watch..." Kim nodded as the couple started kissing again. Ron then pulled off Kim's hoodie, revealing a matching light blue bra. She then shivered as she was exposed to the cool night air. "Aww...Let me warm you up..." Ron then rubbed Kim's boobs, making her giggle.

"I like it when you touch me..." Kim sighed happily before grabbing Ron's jersey. "Now, it's your turn..." Kim then pulled off his shirt, exposing his chest. "Man, it's getting more warm now...and it's not just the fire..." She and Ron giggled at that as they continued touching each other. Kim then stood up, turned around, and slowly removed her pants, revealing a light blue thong. Ron smiled at that as Kim gave her bottom a nice wiggle. She then turned around to show that Kim had Ron's name stitched on the front. "Victoria's Secret. Custom made. You like it?"

"You know I do..." Ron said, tickling Kim on her sides, making her giggle. He then started to teasingly rub her pussy through her panties, making Kim moan happily. She then grabbed Pandaroo as she began to kiss Ron again as he continued to rub her.

Kim smiled as she unbuttoned Ron's pants and pulled them down, revealing his blue boxers and growing bulge. "Look at that Pandaroo...it's so big..." Kim whispered to her stuffed animal, making Ron laugh. The two then kissed again, their tongues tied in a melody of love. "Well, I think it's time we got into our tent..." Ron frowned at that. "...and get naked..." Ron smiled as Kim put out the fire. He then surprised Kim by picking her up again and carried her into the tent with her still holding onto Pandaroo.

"This has been a perfect Saturday..." Ron said as he laid Kim down into their sleeping bag and zipped up the tent. Kim sighed happily as she cuddled with Pandaroo, then giggled as Ron slipped into the sleeping bag, laying ontop of her. "And we're about to end it the right way..." He then unhooked Kim's bra from the front, and started tweaking her hard nipples, making her moan and giggle. "You love that?"

"Yes..." Kim breathed as Ron sucked on her left nipple before switching. The two were basically madly in love with each other as Ron used his oral skills on his lady, making her feel so good. Ron then went down to Kim's hips with his hands on her already soaked panties. "Watch this Pandaroo..."

Ron then slipped Kim's panties off, revealing her shaven, wet pussy. "Look at that...you're still so wet..." Ron said with a smile. Kim blushed at that as he began to give her pussy lips a oral massage. She moaned loudly as Ron made her feel so good. After awhile, Ron pinched her clit, making Kim shudder with pleasure. "You like it?" Kim could both hear and feel Ron's muffled reply. He then sucked on her clit even harder before sticking a finger inside her warmth.

"Finger me, Ronnie..." Kim breathed as Ron did his thing. Ron then stuck another finger inside of her. After a few minutes of gentle fingering, Kim smiled as she got Ron to lay down and let Kim ontop of him. "Now it's your turn..." She then pulled down his boxers, revealing his huge ass dick. Kim then used her tongue to lick it while using her hands to massage Ron's balls, making him moan happily.

"Suck it baby..." Ron moaned as Kim continued to do her thing. Kim smiled to herself as she rubbed Ron's balls, making him very happy. After awhile, Kim removed her mouth from Ron's cock, grabbed Pandaroo and got into a cowgirl position. "Come here you and bounce that cute bubble butt on this huge ass cock..."

Kim giggled at that as she slid Ron into herself and started nice and slow while holding onto Pandaroo. "Yeah big boy...this is so nice..." Kim breathed as she moved herself up and down on Ron's dick. Two teens making love in a tent on the school football field, knowing that if anyone found out, they would be dead. So risky, so wrong...and so right. She then leaned down and kissed Ron. Then, Ron grabbed Kim's curvy ass while going faster.

"Yeah baby..." Ron moaned between the kiss. "Bounce that ass..." Both Ron and Kim just moved in perfect motion in a symphony of love. This was the right way to end a perfect Saturday. Ron and Kim moaned louder as they felt their orgasms close. With one look into each other's eyes, they both knew that they wanted to cum together. Kim and Ron kissed one more time, sending them over the edge. They both screamed as they released together, their juices mixing together.

The two then caught their breaths, both sweaty and exhausted. Kim then giggled as Ron kissed her neck. "What a way to end the night, right?" Kim asked with that cute smile before yawning. They then slid back into the sleeping bag, with Ron still inside of Kim and Kim still holding onto Pandaroo. "I love you Ron..." Ron smiled at that as they both cuddled and fell asleep, dreaming beautiful dreams together.

 **Next time, Kim's parents and brothers are gone for the weekend, leaving both her and Ron alone. Find out what happened after the episode, 'Car Alarm'. Leave your suggestions in the comments.**


	9. Episode 2: Scene 1

**Episode 2:** Car Alarm

* * *

 **Scene 1:** Drivin Around Town

It was Friday afternoon and Kim and her twin brothers, Jim and Tim were exiting Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream Place with containers of ice cream. Kim was so impressed with her twin brothers sabotaging Bonnie's car that she offered to drive them there, even though she didn't have to be their designated driver anymore. "Thank for the lift Kim." Jim said with a smile as they all got into Kim's new Sloth.

"No big, guys." Kim said, getting into the driver's seat. "Anything for my brothers. Anywhere else you two need to go? Maybe the movies or JB Bearington's Pizza Partytrorium?" Jim and Tim were weirded out by Kim being nice to them. On one hand, they could use it to trick her into another contract, but on the other hand, Kim would have a break down and hurt them if she became their driver forever.

"Actually, just one. We're going to Mike's for a sleepover and won't be back till Sunday evening." Tim said. "Could you drop us off there now? It'll give you a break from us." He then shot a wicked smile at his twin brother. "For now..."

Kim smiled at not having to deal with her brothers for a whole weekend. "Sure. Why not?" Kim said, starting the Sloth's engines and driving to Jim and Tim's friend's house. _Jim and Tin did a amazing job with my car. It's the best thing I've ever gotten. And now I'm glad that I don't have to be their driver any more._ After about 15 minutes, they arrived. "Well, we're here."

Jim and Tim were about to get out when Kim locked the doors for a quick second. "Before you two go, I wanna say thank you for all your work with my new car. I love it. And...I love you guys." Kim almost choked at those last few words, as if they were almost painful to say them. Jim and Tim smiled slyly at that, making Kim frown as she knew they were planning on something devious. "But don't you two think that you can trick me into another contract! Deal?"

"Deal." Jim and Tim said in unison. Kim smiled again. She knew that once she let her brothers out, she would have some freedom on her hands this weekend, only dealing with her parents. Kim knew this was gonna be a great year.

"Great. Well, see ya." Kim said, unlocking the doors so Jim and Tim could get out. After both boys went in the house, Kim smiled to herself as she started driving. _I'm driving around in my new car,_ Kim sang to herself. _Not dealing with any Tweebs._ Kim was really happy. Her senior year was off to a great start. She has a boyfriend and she now has a car. Perfect for both missions and driving around town. "Life is so good."

* * *

At the Possible household, Kim's parents, Anne and James were finishing packing their suitcases, about to go on their second honeymoon. "Almost there..." James grunted, trying to shut his suitcase. Anne approached her husband, wanting to help him. "Honey, I got this under control..." James struggled with it before it finally snapped shut. "Well, that's everything. We're all packed and ready for the weekend."

"Great. Let's get going Mr. Sexy rocket scientist. I want to see the look on your face when you see the suite I picked out for us." Anne said seductively, about to kiss James before Ron entered through the front door. The married couple smiled as they saw him. Ron was just lucky that they both approved of him and Kim dating.

"Evening Doctors P." Ron said as the married couple made their way into the living room with their suitcases. Ron noticed the bags and became curious. "Packed suitcases? You two going out of town for a while?" He was basically a son to the Possible family ever since he became friends with Kim back during Pre-K, always welcome into the family home whenever he chooses like for dinner or sleepovers.

"Evening Ronald." James said with a smile. "Nothing much. Just a weekend for the Mrs. and me." James then struggled to carry a heavy suitcase into the living room before Anne showed him the rollers on it. She then took it from her husband's hands and rolled it into the living room. _James,_ Anne thought to herself with a smile. _Sometimes rocket science is the only thing you're a genius at._ She then turned to Ron.

"It's our second honeymoon." Anne said with a smile. "I picked out the best hotel with the best suite, just for us this weekend. Queen sized bed, Jacuzzi tub, the works." The married couple then kissed, making Ron uncomfortable. "Anyway, the boys will be at their friend's house for the weekend. We might as well give Kimmie a break."

"So, Kim's basically gonna be by herself for awhile?" Ron asked, a smile forming on his face as he thought of all the things to do with just himself and his girlfriend. "For the whole weekend?" The young couple never had the house to themselves for a whole weekend, due to Kim either being dragged into family vacations or having to babysit her twin brothers. Now, they could just do what they wanted without any adult authority to stop them.

"That's the basic plan." James said. He then eyed Ron with angry eyes. James trusted Ron a lot, but knew he and Kim were about to enter adulthood soon, exploring new, very deep territory as they went through their senior year. Anne senses James's over protectiveness and placed a comforting hand on his chest, making him calm down and smile. "Would you mind keeping an eye on her for awhile? Just until we get back? And don't you dare go messing up the house!"

"You could always count on me, Dr. P." Ron said with a confident but nervous smile. "I have no wish to be sent into a black hole anyway." He remembered when James threatened him with sending him into deep space if their dating went sour. James smiled more calmly as he and Anne knew that could trust Ron.

"That's good to know." Anne said with a smile as she and James head out the door. James then gave Ron one last glare, basically saying, 'Black hole'. Ron nodded, making James smile before he headed out the door. "You two have fun. If you know what I mean..." Anne giggled at that as she followed James, clearly knowing that Ron and Kim were active, and being OK with it, having been the one who put Kim on birth control pills.

"Oh, we will." Ron said with a sly smile, watching through the windows as Anne and James leave the driveway and off their street. "They're gone. Now, for a little fun." Ron then went upstairs to Kim's room. He then stood in front of Kim's mirror as he took off his hockey jersey, then his pants till he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Ron then picked up his cell phone and dialed Kim's number, ready to arouse her.

* * *

Kim continued to smile as she continued to drive around Middleton, loving her senior year and her new car. Then, her cell phone rang. She checked the ID and smiled as she knew it was Ron. "Ahh, the cutest and best man in my life." Kim sighed happily as she answered. "Hey boyfriend."

"Hey girlfriend." Ron said sultry through the other end. Kim giggled at Ron's attempt to be sexy. He already proved himself during their first time together during the summer before senior year, Kim seducing Ron with that cute, tight black dress of hers then doing it in her bedroom before the rents got back. It was one of the best night of their lives. And both of them knew that senior year was gonna be the best year ever. "So, guess where I'm at right now."

"At home?" Kim asked with a playful smile, expecting Ron to be there watching cartoons or playing video games with Rufus. "Smashing zombies? Eating some snackage? With Rufus?" Ron chuckled at that. He dropped Rufus off at Felix's house for a sleepover earlier, giving the couple total privacy. Rufus got the idea of Kim and Ron being sexually active, needing alone time once in awhile.

"Close. At your house. In my boxers. And your parents are gone for the weekend." Ron said. Kim became surprised and smiled when she heard that. _The rents gone for the weekend? Along with the tweebs?_ Kim thought to herself. And _Ron is there at my house? Alone in his underwear? OMG. This is so hot._ "So, where you at?"

"In my new car. Driving around town." Kim said, wanting to get aroused just by hearing her boyfriend talk. "This puppy suits me very well...I'm glad daddy picked it out for me and the Tweebs fixed it up..." She smiled to herself as Kim closed her eyes, waiting for Ron to reply back. Despite learning new things about the sex game, Ron picked up some new tricks very quickly, with Kim's helps of course.

"Oh man...I wish I was in that car with you. Telling you how beautiful and amazing you are." Ron said. Kim practically blushed as Ron said that to her. She loved it when he made her feel special. "Your body is amazing. Those smooth legs, strong arms, amazing abs...we could drive to Mt. Middleton and go to a nice, quiet area...no parents, teachers, or Rufus getting in the way whenever we kiss...and I could touch those special body parts..."

Kim just giggled as Ron continued to talk like that. "You know Ronnie, there's other special parts of my body. Beautiful and naughty parts..." Kim looked around to find a private place where nobody could see her. After a few seconds, she found an empty parking lot. After driving in and checking twice to make sure no one was there, she smiled to herself. "So, what else do you like about me?" Kim started to rub her boobs through her blouse as she hears Ron talk.

"Everything. The way you kick Dr. Drakken and Shego's butts...the way you stretch before you start cheer practice...Your beautiful red hair, your perfect green eyes..." Ron said as Kim moaned happily, feeling more wet, more special as she blushed brightly. "...and those perky boobs."

"I figured you might say that..." Kim said with a grin, unbuttoning her blouse shirt up to reveal a blue bra. Kim's breasts have grown over the past couple of weeks, making her a C cup, just the way she liked it. She then leaned her seat back as she imagined Ron was in the car with her. "You should know, my boobies have grown a bit...wait till you see them..." Kim then closed her eyes and giggled, waiting for Ron's response.

"I can't wait then..." Ron said with a smile as Kim moaned happily. "Wait? Are you alone? Why don't you take that bra off and send me a pic from your car?" Kim smiled at that idea as she leaned up and activated the Sloth's camera. Then, she undid her bra, exposing her now C cup breasts. The camera then went off, taking a few pics of Kim's boobs. "My, my, Kimmie...you grown so much...I can't wait till I get a taste of those boobs..."

Kim giggled at Ron's reply, knowing he got the pics. "Oh Ron...you're making me so wet..." Kim said with that cute smile as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them off, revealing her already soaked, white cotton panties. "You should see what you did to my panties...I haven't been this wet since we did it on the football field..."

Ron chuckled to himself as Kim rubbed herself through her panties, more than aroused. She was getting so hot and horny, just the way she likes it. Kim sighed happily as she continued to hear Ron talk to her. "I wanna drink your love juices and eat that sugar cookie of a pussy..." Ron said. Kim giggled at that as she slowly took off her cotton panties, revealing her hairless, wet pussy. "Man, I wanna be in that car with you..."

"Me too...I want you in this car with me so you could make me feel so good..." Kim moaned as she slipped a finger into her wet folds. Ron moan alongside with her as she started fingering herself. Then, Kim got an idea. "Stay right there Ron..." Kim slid her finger out of her pussy before reaching for the glove box, pulling out the famous, 'Mr. Purple'. Turning it on, Kim started to tease herself with her favorite vibrator.

"Yeah baby...play with yourself..." Ron moaned as Kim heard him play with himself too. "Get yourself off..." Kim then inserted Mr. Purple into her pussy, making her moan louder. _Thank goodness this parking lot is empty._ Kim thought to herself.

"Yeah Ronnie...you make me feel so cute and so good...I love you..." Kim breathed as she gave Mr. Purple a deep thrust into herself, bringing her close to orgasm along with Ron. She then rubbed her clit some more as Ron moaned louder. "Let's cum together...ready?" Ron moaned with agreement as the two brought themselves over the edge. A silent scream left Kim's throat as both her and Ron came together. After Kim caught her breath, she giggled as she removed Mr. Purple from her folds. "Keep that monster of a cock nice and hard...I'm coming over there...see ya soon..." Kim then hung up the phone, threw he soaked panties away then buttoned her pants back up. Then, she drove off to the mall to pick something nice for both her and her guy.


	10. Episode 2: Scene 15

**Scene 1.5:** Back Home

Kim quickly drove to the mall, knowing that Ron was waiting for him back at her house. She wanted to pick out a new pair of lingerie just for tonight. Something that would turn Ron on to the max. Kim then rushed inside and found Club Banana, where Kim's best friend Monique worked. Monique was about to lock the doors when Kim came rushing towards the entrance. "Girl, you made it just in time." Monique said with a smile, letting Kim in. "Boss girl has already left for today. What's the big?"

"Close the blinds first." Kim said. Monique did just that, giving them complete privacy. Kim then smiled as she pulled her pants down, revealing her lack of panties and wet pussy, making Monique gasp and giggle. "I had to ditch them in a parking lot...Ron made me so wet, talking to me on the phone from my house with the rents gone..." Monique smiled slyly at that, knowing about Kim and Ron being sexually involved. "You have something a little revealing?"

"Girl, you're just lucky that you caught me at closing time..." Monique said with a grin. She then went to a stack of lingerie, going through each pair till she found what she was looking for: A black see through one piece, surely able to give Ron a nice clear view of a sexy Kim. "I'll put it on my employee discount...just for you..." Kim smiled at that.

* * *

After getting her lingerie, Kim then drove back home, just as it was getting dark. She smiled to herself as she pulled into her driveway, ready to enjoy a nice weekend with her man, home alone. Kim then got out and almost ran to the door, wanting to see what Ron was up to in the house. Kim unlocked the door and entered. "Ron?" Kim whispered as she slowly made her way to the living room, and smiled when he saw Ron sitting on the couch, naked, exposing his foot long, three inches wide monster of a dick. She laughed at it as she sat down next to her man.

"Where have you been all my life?" Ron asked playfully as he got on top of Kim, making her giggle. The two love birds then connected their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Now, let's get this daddy's girl to her bedroom..." Kim giggled more as Ron picked her up and carried her like a little girl up the stairs. She sighed happily as Kim nuzzled into Ron's neck as he made his way up the stairs with Kim in his arms. "You like being big Ron Daddy's girl?"

"Yeah big Ron Daddy...I love being your girl..." Kim said with that cute smile as they reached Kim's bedroom and Ron laid her down on the bed. Ron smiled as he started to kiss Kim's neck before stopping short of her chest. "Wait...I wanna show you myself..." Kim then undid her blouse, revealing her see through one piece.

Ron smiled at the sight of Kim's nipples, visible with the bra. "Oh, you naughty, KP..." Ron said as he rubbed her boobs through the top part, making her moan and giggle. "Are you wearing matching panties?" Ron then put his hands on Kim's pants, sliding them down until he saw the rest of her one piece, giving Ron a nice view of her smooth belly and shaven, still wet pussy. "A one piece? I'm so getting my hand in this..." He then slid his hand into her one piece, rubbing her pussy. Kim just moaned as Ron made her feel so good.

"Yeah Ronnie..." Kim moaned as Ron continued to do his thing. He then leaned upwards and planted a full on kiss to Kim's lips, making her even more wet with excitement. She then unzipped the top part, fully revealing her now C cup boobs. "You like them?" Ron responded by simply licking her nipples. Kim giggled at that. "I'll take that as a yes...I'm getting bigger now...maybe I'll have boobs big like Bonnie's..." Kim felt jealous of Bonnie getting breast implants for her birthday last summer, only to impress Brick.

"Once again, you're beautiful just the way you are..." Ron said, making Kim blush. She loved it when her man made her feel special. Ron continued to do his thing on Kim's nipples, making her moan shamelessly. After a few moments of nipple sucking, Ron then slid off Kim's the bottom part, leaving Kim fully nude. He got off the bed and grabbed Kim by the legs.

Kim giggled as she felt Ron flip her upside down, putting them into a standing 69 position. She then wrapped her lips around Ron's monster cock as he began to lick her pussy. Kim moaned happily as Ron helped her get into the rhythm, basically face fucking her. The two were in perfect harmony together. Kim continued on making audible slurping sounds that she's always sure to turn her man on. She then gasped as she felt Ron's fingers go through her warmth. _Yes, fuck me Big Daddy Ron,_ Kim thought to herself as she moaned louder. _Fuck your pretty, little girl._

Ron smiled as he continued to do his thing to Kim. After a few minutes of fingering his girl, Ron then flipped Kim back right side up and laid her down on the bed in a missionary position. "Big Ron Daddy is about to make his little, pretty girl feel so good..." Ron said as he teased Kim by rubbing the tip of his dick on her pussy lips, making her giggle. She then gasped as Ron inserted himself inside of Kim.

"Yeah baby..." Kim moaned as Ron started off nice and slow, his thrusts making both of them moan loudly. "I want to feel my Ronnie..." Ron smiled as she said that, continuing to fuck his girl. A perfect way to start off a weekend for the two of them. No parents, tweebs, Wade, villains, or Rufus. Just the two of them alone. Ron kept his steady pace, slowly working him and Kim to orgasm.

"Kim, I'm so close..." Ron breathed as he felt himself about to release alongside with Kim. She just flashed that cute smile that said, _Let's do it together._ Ron got the idea as he continued, leaning down to kiss his lady. That sent them over the edge as they finally came together, with Kim screaming and Ron groaning, their bodies shaking as Kim's legs opened to the madras.

Neither one of them said a word as they caught their breaths, both sweaty and in each other's arms. Kim smiled one more time before she passed out alongside her guy.


End file.
